


A Single Wish

by SkiaWolf



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Epilogue, Fluff and Angst, Game Spoilers, M/M, Post-Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 09:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11333478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiaWolf/pseuds/SkiaWolf
Summary: For them to be reunited on one special day of the year was all Mikleo could wish for, yet never thought he would be granted.





	A Single Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a quick little thing I wrote ready for my birthday today! I hope you enjoy it.

Among many lonely years, there was a single day in each of them which always felt the loneliest.

It was on this day that Mikleo did the opposite of one would expect of someone who was suffering. He would not sit around, allowing grief to take over him. He would instead do what he knew that he would be doing if Sorey was still here; go out and explore ruins, with as much determination as he'd have if he knew it'd be his last time doing so. This exploration would always end with him either returning to where Sorey rested or, if he was too far, at least thinking of him.

Though thinking of him was something which he did all the time anyway.

Having these explorations on this certain day every year allowed him to keep track of the exact amount of years passed. As that number got higher, so did two contrasting reactions; his determination to make the most of life grew, but so did his loneliness and sense of loss. Supportive words from his friends were all well and good, and they _did_ help him pull through, yet it could still not drive away his sadness completely.

 _'I wish you were here,'_ he said to himself in his mind, just as he always did. He would do anything to be able to see those bright eyes and that absolutely beautiful smile again. Especially today. It had always been his one wish for them to be reunited after so long on this day.

But like always, he did not bring his hopes up. After all, he was used to Sorey not returning by now. He had been left with that disappointment hundreds of times.

It was him not bringing his hopes up which brought absolute disbelief on this special day. A gasp escaped his lips as he fell through a trap beneath his feet in these ruins, his hand reaching up with the instinct of someone grabbing it – but of course, no one would catch it, because he was the only one here. Alone. He had been alone for such a long time.

Only today, a miracle _did_ occur. A hand grabbed onto him, stopping his fall as though he weighed nothing. Just as _he_ always had in the past, the one who Mikleo had lost.

His eyes cast upwards towards the one who had caught him, a blinding light making it hard to make out those features. But he didn't need to see this person clearly in order to know who it was. His eyes glistened with tears of joy, a smile breaking out on his face as he grasped onto that hand holding him.

Even through his disbelief still remaining in him, as soon as he was pulled out of the trap, he was throwing his arms around the one who had caught him, causing them both to land on the floor, almost stumbling out of their seating position. He couldn't speak for a moment, simply burying his head into the other's shoulder, warmth spreading through him when the arms which wrapped around his waist told him that he wasn't actually dreaming.

“Well, this is a nice hello,” said Sorey, laughing gently. Mikleo held on tighter upon hearing that voice for the first time in centuries.

“You're back,” he whispered. “You're really back.”

“Sorry it took a while.”

Mikleo shook his head. “It doesn't matter how long it took. It only matters that you're back now.”

Sorey smiled, one hand reaching for Mikleo's hair, running a hand through it gently and receiving an appreciative hum in response. “This was definitely a nice surprise.”

Mikleo backed up slightly to meet his eyes, tucking a few strands of hair behind his ear. “You like it?”

“Definitely! It really, really suits you.” He played with a curl, seeming slightly amused by how it bounced, which Mikleo chuckled softly from. “It's cool how it gets this curly when it's long.”

“I was pretty surprised, actually.”

“It's just … really beautiful.” Sorey's expression grew soft, trailing his fingers down Mikleo's face. “I've missed you.”

“Not as much as I missed you,” Mikleo said quietly. A few tears fell down silently, though he was smiling. “It was so painful. I mean, we were always together, and then… I had to wait centuries for you. I can hardly believe you're back, especially…”

Now overwhelmed by emotion, his head was returning to Sorey's shoulder, quiet sobs causing his own shoulders to shake. Sorey's arms returned to wrapping back around him, planting a kiss on his head.

“It's your birthday, isn't it?” he questioned quietly, smiling when Mikleo nodded his head. “I thought so. Happy birthday, Mikleo.”

Mikleo rose his head up, wiping his tears before pressing his lips gently against Sorey's. He reacted instantly, placing his hands on Mikleo's waist to bring him closer. He could feel himself melt into the kiss he had been yearning over for centuries. Of course, he had known just how much he needed the touch of Sorey's lips against his own. But it was now that he saw the true extent of that.

They pulled away slowly, Mikleo's arm reaching for his eyes to cover them, embarrassed that he was still crying.

“I still can't believe it,” he gasped out from his sobs. “I just can't believe that you returned now, of all days.”

He felt Sorey's hand push the arm over his eyes down; they widened when they saw that a tear had trickled down Sorey's face, too.

“Of course I did,” he said softly. “I wasn't going to leave you alone forever.”

He was soon closing his eyes and bringing Mikleo in for another kiss; this time deeper and more passionate, his hands tangling themselves in beautiful long curls. Somehow, even if their kisses had always caused a fire to burn in them, it had become so much more intense after this reunion.

“We should get out of here,” Sorey said after he pulled away eventually, smiling fondly over the blush dusting Mikleo's face from their kiss. He got to his feet, holding a hand out to Mikleo. “Don't we have a world to explore again?”

Mikleo gave him the most radiant smile he'd had on his face in countless years. He took Sorey's hand, allowing himself to be pulled up to his feet, ready to truly live his life happily again.

**Author's Note:**

> I also just want to say thank you for all of the birthday wishes and gifts! Considering today wasn't going well at all, I'm unbelievably grateful for all of the kindness and it has truly lifted my spirits.


End file.
